Butterfly Fly Away
by XSnapped-ChopstickX
Summary: Based off of another fanfiction that I decided to build upon. only thing used is the prologue. The rest is Original content. Kiyoshi Hiromi is an OC and belongs to me. I do not own any other characters. Kiyoshi Hiromi, younger sister of Kiyoshi Teppei is forced to attend Kirisaki Daiichi High school after her brothers injury. A romance/drama novel.
Her brother was always there for her, he was her protector, her rock. He always seemed to know how to deal with whatever problems she was dealing with. No matter what he had always been by her side, she didn't think she could live without him. Ever since the death of their parents, it had been them against the world.

But there came a time in her life that she had to realize that her brother wasn't superman, he couldn't always be there for her, and he didn't have the answer to everything. He had his own issues and his own battles to fight. _Her brother, Kiyoshi Teppei, isn't actually made of iron._

 _(Flashback)_

She hadn't made it to her brothers game against Kiri-dai, she wanted to see it, but had homework that she needed to do. School had to be a priority for her, that's what Teppei always said. Hiromi was at home doing her work when she got the call.

 _Drip, Drip._ That's the only sound that she can remember for that day. A leaky faucet in the hospital sink, no matter how many times she pointed it out, nobody bothered to fix it.

She sat in the chair staring at the white wall ahead of her. As she looked over she noticed that the sun was setting, casting a shadow on her sleeping brother's face. It was a beautiful orange and purple backdrop that brought some color into the dull, white room. She was thankful for that sunset, it had brought some life into the room, even if only for a moment.

She was unsure as to why the sunset had caught her eye on that day, this wasn't the first time she had visited her brother in the hospital, or the last for that matter. But for some reason the sound, the sunset, and the shadow had never left her memory.

She gazed at her brother for quite a while, she had never seen him like this, so weak and vulnerable.

They had just had their worlds torn apart, he had to go to america to fix his knee, so he could do what he loved again, and she supported him completely. She loved her brother and she knew that now was when she needed to return the favor for all of the times that he had supported her.

They lived on their own, he was her guardian, but now that he wasn't going to be able to fulfill that role anymore, she had to move in with her grandparents. She had to go to another school, leave her friends, her life, she had to leave Teppei.

She slowly felt tears begin to pool in the corner of her eyes, unable to stop them from flowing freely as she sat there staring at her brother. She became frustrated at the situation, yet grateful that her brother wasn't awake to see her in her current state. What was she going to do? She didn't even have any idea what could have happened.

All she could do at this point was be strong for him, as he had always done for her.

 _(End of flashback)_

It had been a month and a half since her brother left for america to complete his surgery. She was sitting at the dining room table with her grandparents eating breakfast.

"Hiromi, dear, do you have everything together?" Her grandmother questioned her for the third time in the past five minutes.

"Yes grandmother, I do." She replied again, smiling gently at her and hugging her.

"Now remember, just focus on school okay, it'll be over before you know it!" Her grandfather tried to reassure her.

"I know, Grandpa, I'll do my best!" She gave both of them Her brightest smile before walking out the door.

The train ride to her new school was going to be a long one. She got onto the train in her new uniform, making sure everything was in order before taking her seat. She began to gaze out the window and daydream while she waited.

(Time skip)

You arrived at your new school, and took your first steps towards the gate.

" _Come on Hiromi, It's what your brother would want! Do it for him!"_ She thought to herself.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, opening it up and seeing that it was a message from her brother. She smiled, knowing that he must have waited up all night, because of the time difference it was hard for them to talk. But he didn't wanna miss her first day of school.

" _Good luck Hi-Chan! I love you! Have a great day at your new school!"_ He had texted her.

" _Thank you Onii-chan! I love you too! I hope we can talk soon!"_ She sent him a quick message in reply.

She approached the gate of her new school looking up at it. She was just gonna have to try and make light of the situation.

 _Welcome to Kirisaki Daiichi High!_

She read the big sign in front of her. They had hung up a banner, welcoming the students joining them this semester. She looked at her schedule and gauged her surroundings in confusion. She was supposed to go and see someone on the disciplinary committee that could show her around. How was she supposed to know where to find the office?

Well, only way to find out was to find it herself.


End file.
